


Take The Pain Away (With Your Embrace)

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cuddling, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Heavy on Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Protective Siblings Cuddles, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: “I can’t promise youthat. I am sorry. But I will try. Okay?” Dick says as Jason keeps running his fingers through his hair, reassuring both of them. Reassuring Dick that he is okay and that they have got him. That he may be wounded but they would shower him with their love and affection. Reassuring himself that Dick was okay. Or close to okay. That he was here. And not going anywhere. They won’t let anything take their brother anywhere.Dick closed his eyes as he took some shuddering breaths. It is becoming too much, he is feeling too much. Both the pain and the overwhelming flood of emotions. He doesn’t realize that he is crying until he feels two hands, from two different angles,  wiping tears from the corner of his eyes and cheeks. He keeps his eyes closed. The tears keep coming, and the hands keep wiping them away, softlyOR: Dick wakes up injured and wounded. But his brothers are there for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022917
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Take The Pain Away (With Your Embrace)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flufftober 2020's prompt, "Wounded"
> 
> I feel like I might expand this fic in a rewrite in future. The rewrite would be separate. This fic won't be deleted <3
> 
> Tim is there but sleeping during the whole fic. Let that boy sleep 2k20
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic <3

Dick wakes up and the thing that registers first in his mind is that he is warm. In a good way.

He opens his eyes and sees himself covered with blankets and surrounded by many bodies. Bodies of his siblings curled around him and sleeping, that is.

He stirs and tries to find where his own hands and legs are. His own arms are under Tim and Damian's heads. Jason's legs are curled with one of Dick's legs and same is the situation with Tim and his other leg.

The Siblings Limbs Great Tangle. 

Damian is small so his legs are not there. Damian is curled protectively next to him. Clutching and holding Dick's shirt like if he let go, Dick would go away.

Seeing his kid makes him happy. But seeing his kid distressed about him is also stressing him.

He turns to his side, careful not to jostle and wake up anyone else. He, himself, still is sleepy. His eyelids feel heavy.

He touches Damian's hair with his nose, eyes closed, and drops a kiss.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty” Jason's voice startles him. 

" m' not sleeping beauty," Dick protests.

He expects further argument or debate.

He doesn't expect a light kiss to his forehead. Or a soft and slightly croaked voice, asking him about him.

Jason presses a light kiss to his forehead. "How are you feeling?" 

Dick stares. "I can't feel my limbs." There is an amused smile on Jason's face but his eyes still have a concern for Dick. "And it feels like a truck did cartwheels on my ribs." then he gave a smile to Jason. “How are  _ you _ ?”

Jason frowns but says, “I am okay.”

“I am glad you are okay.” Dick smiles. Because he  _ is  _ glad that Jason is okay.

“That makes only one of us.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Then don’t do things like that, either.”

“Things like what?”

“The jumping in and taking the hits not meant for you, and getting hurt”

“But you would have gotten hurt”

“I am not glad that I am okay because  _ you are wounded _ ”

“Jay - “

Jason just shakes his head and brushes Dick’s hair away from his forehead. “You get sad and worried when we get hurt.” 

Dick nods.

“Why do you think we won’t be worried about you?”

  
  


Dick doesn't reply. Worrying over them is his job. It's…it is something as familiar to him as his own hand. 

“Now, promise you won’t jump in between and get hurt,” Jason says and Dick’s heart  _ aches _ .

“I  _ can’t _ .” He says he can’t because he can’t promise them that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“When we get hurt, you get sad. But when you get hurt, we also get sad”, Damian speaks and his voice sends little vibrations because of the position of Damian.

Dick startles. He had thought that Dami was asleep. But he had woken up at some time when Jason and Dick were talking.

The little vibrations, sent by the sound and position of Damian speaking, calming and soothing Dick’s fast racing heart.

  
  


“I can’t promise you  _ that _ . I am sorry. But I will try. Okay?,” Dick says as Jason keeps running his fingers through his hair, reassuring both of them. Reassuring Dick that he is okay and that they have got him. That he may be wounded but they would shower him with their love and affection. Reassuring himself that Dick was okay. Or close to okay. That he was here. And not going anywhere. They won’t let anything take their brother anywhere.

Dick closed his eyes as he took some shuddering breaths. It is becoming too much, he is feeling too much. Both the pain and the overwhelming flood of emotions. He doesn’t realize that he is crying until he feels two hands, from two different angles, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes and cheeks. He keeps his eyes closed. The tears keep coming, and the hands keep wiping them away, softly. After some more tears, hiccups and sobs, he opens his eyes. The light of the lamp has been dimmed before he opened his eyes, it seems. So, the harsh flood of light doesn’t assault his already sensitive eyes. He is silently grateful for them caring.

After his eyes adjust to the room soon, he looks at his side. One hand belongs to Jason and the other hands belong to Damian. They wipe all the tears away, and each of them takes to caressing a cheek. “It’s okay. You are here. We have got you.”

Jason moves. He pulls away and is going out of the bed. Dick tries to stop him but finds his voice and words betraying him, so he settles on a protesting noise instead. Jason turns back to Dick and leans a bit forward. “It’s okay. I am not going anywhere.” He turns again. “What Bhai means to say is he is going to call Pennyworth to check on you. You are in pain. He will call Pennyworth for a check-up and join us again. He is not  _ leaving _ .”

“Your kid is growing up smart.”

“ _ Bhai _ ”

“Going. Going. Take care of him while I sprint and return?”

“ _ I will _ .”

  
  
  
  


Alfred checks and gives him painkillers. Dick hates medicine. He swallows anyways. Then lies back down on the bed and Damian again protectively curls around him.

Dick looks to his side where Jason it sitting against the headboard. "Do you want or need something, Dickie?”

Dick blinks. His throat is….not good because of all the screaming in agony earlier. And it is a reminder every time he tries to speak that he is physically hurt, and as a result, his siblings are emotionally hurt.

Jason gets the cue. He lies down next to Dick too and pulls even more blankets on Dick. they adjust the blanket and then all his brothers are protectively curling and cuddling him.

  
  


Dick knows that at least for some weeks, they would be extra protective of him. That they would  _ not be nice _ to anyone trying to sneak up on Nightwing or anyone who tries to pick a fight with him. That they would aggressively cuddle him and hold him. He also knows that there would be guilt in their eyes. Guilt for letting Dick get hurt. Guilt for not doing their job properly. He knows though that they did their best. He knows that he will hold them too and let him hold him too. He is feeling vulnerable today and maybe will keep feeling that way for some days. The fresh wounds and how he got them is fresh in his mind and torturing him with visuals. But he has his family, his siblings with him.

Family is who you can be vulnerable with.

  
  


Dick closes his eyes. Appreciating the warmth and the comforting presence of his brothers around him, he lets himself be dragged into the lands of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 💖
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, user subscriptions are all welcome and appreciated
> 
> If you want to say hi on tumblr or follow me there, I am geminibabyhere


End file.
